Technical Field
The present invention relates to an insulating and waterproofing member of a connector of a cable and an insulating and waterproofing method for the same.
Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H4-324263 (Patent Document 1), a method is described in which a branch joint portion for electrical wire is mounted on adhesive sealing material provided on one side of a protective sheet, with a parallel wire group of a main line and branch lines arranged in a single row on that sealing material. Furthermore, in this method, both edge portions of the waterproof sheet are joined, while the waterproof sheet is bent with the inner side of the adhesive sealing material facing inwards so that the parallel wire group is forcibly deployed in a curved arrangement according to a curvature of that bend, and pressure is applied to the waterproof sheet.
In Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. H1-69332 (Patent Document 2), a waterproof insulating sheet is described as being formed from an insulating sheet; an adhesive insulating material positioned so as to adhere to a central region of one edge of the insulating sheet in a quantity sufficient to densely fill a gap in a wire joint portion; and an adhesive agent coated on a surface of the insulating sheet at the edge where the adhesive insulating material is adhered and at a second edge of the same surface.